pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Secrets in the Ruins of Alph
Secrets in the Ruins of Alph is the 13th episode of Season 1 of The Legend of Spinarak-Man . Story Peter, Harry, Hobie, Lyra and their Pokémon are walking through the field outside the Ruins of Alph. Lyra: So, can anyone tell me what is this place? Peter: This is the Ruins of Alph. It's a place where archaeologists work to unlock the mysteries of the Pokémon called the Unown Lyra: Unown? (l''ooks up Unown in her Pokédex'') Lyra's Pokédex: Unown, the Symbol Pokémon. Their shapes look like hieroglyphs on ancient tablets. It is said that the two are somehow related. Hobie: I read somewhere that Unowns look like the letters of the alphabet. It sometimes makes you wonder which one came first. Harry: So Peter. Are we gonna explore this place? Peter: That's what I'm planning. Spinarak: Spin! Voice: Excuse me? The group turn to see someone in front of them. It is a young girl who is somehow the same age as them. She has brown hair that reaches her neck. She wears a blue bow on her head. The girl was even wearing a blue sleeveless shirt, knee-high socks, and light brown boots. Girl: Are you guys Pokémon trainers? The group was surprise to hear this Peter: Of course we are Harry: Why do you ask that? Girl: You see I just started my Pokémon journey and I wanted to see what being in a battle feels like. So I was wondering if I can battle one of you. Peter smiles Peter: Well you came to the right place. I'll be happy to accept your challenge. (to Hobie) Hey Hobie, mind refereeing this battle? Hobie: Gladly Peter and the girl were then standing on opposite sides of the field facing each other. Hobie is standing as referee while Harry and Lyra and their Pokémon were watching by the sidelines. Peter: By the way, my name's Peter. Yours? Molly: Molly. Molly Hale. Peter widens his eyes in surprise. He heard the last name before. He shakes it off at the moment as he focuses on the battle. Hobie: The battle between Peter and Molly will now begin. This will be a one on one battle. The winner will be the Pokémon still standing. Choose your Pokémon. Molly: I'll go first. Teddiursa, I choose you! She throws her Poké Ball and Teddiursa comes out Teddiursa: Ursa! Lyra: Aw. It's so cute! She takes out her Pokédex and scans it. Lyra's Pokédex: Teddiursa, the Little Bear Pokémon. It always licks honey. Its palm tastes sweet because of all the honey it has absorbed. Lyra: Now I want one Peter: Teddiursa? In that case, Geodude let's rock and roll. Peter throws his Poké Ball and summons Geodude. Geodude: Geo! Molly: (giggles) That's pretty funny since your using a Rock Type. Peter: Heh. Right. Hobie: Battle begin! Peter: Geodude, start this off with Rollout! Geodude rolls into a ball and charges at Teddiursa Molly: Teddiursa dodge it! Teddiursa jumps to the side. Geodude turns around and rolls at Teddiursa Molly: Now Teddiursa use Strength to push it back! Teddiursa glows and then caught Geodude. It then pushes Geodude back causing the Rock Pokémon to skid on the ground. Peter was surprised at this Lyra: Wow. Cute and strong Marill: Marill Harry: For such a little Pokémon, Teddiursa sure is tough Peter: Not bad, Molly. But have you seen this? Geodude, use Magnitude Geodude smashes his fist on the ground causing a little quake in the ground. Teddiursa struggles to stand as it falls over. Harry, Lyra, and Hobie were surprised at this. Even their Pokémon were surprised at this. Hobie: Whoa! Since when did Geodude learn Magnitude? Peter: Let's just say that me and Geodude did some special training somewhere. Geodude nods it's head in agreement Molly: Teddiursa, are you okay? (Teddiursa nods it's head) Good. Now pay Geodude back with Fury Swipes. Teddiursa rushes in and use Fury Swipes Peter: Dodge it! Geodude rolls to avoid most of Teddiursa's scratches, but ends up scratch in the last 3 scratches Peter: Geodude use Rollout again! Geodude rolls into a ball and rolls towards Teddiursa. Molly: Teddiursa dodge and use Lick Teddiursa jumps to the side to avoid Geodude and then uses Lick on it. Geodude shudders in disgust Peter: What? Molly: Yes! Now Teddiursa, finish with Brick Break! Teddiursa charges in with it's right paw glowing. It then uses Brick Break on Geodude causing critical damage to it. Geodude then drops down defeated Hobie: Geodude is unable to battle. Teddiursa wins. Therefore, the victory goes to Molly. Teddiursa runs over to Molly and gives her a big hug Molly: You did it! Way to go Teddiursa! Teddiursa: Teddi! Peter smiles at this Peter: Geodude return. (returns Geodude to it's Poké Ball) Good job, you deserve a nice long rest. (to Molly) That was an excellent battle, Molly. You sure raised your Teddiursa well. Spinarak: Spinarak! Molly: Thanks Peter Peter: I have to ask you something. Since your last name is Hale, are you by any chance related to Professor Spencer Hale? Molly: Uh huh. He's my papa Lyra: Who is he? Peter: He's one of the leading authorities in researching Legendary Pokémon. I read up about him once. Hobie: Interesting Molly: Say, you going into the Ruins of Alph? (the group nod their heads) Can I join you guys? Peter: Sure Harry: That's okay Hobie: You can come with us Lyra: Yeah. The more the merrier Molly: Thank you! The five trainers walks into the entrance to the Ruins of Alph. Unbeknownst to them, four shadows darken the ground. End Scene The five trainers were walking through the dark hallways of the Ruins of Alph. Harry: Say Molly. Why are you so interested in coming here? Molly: When I was a little girl, my papa told me stories about legendary Pokémon, even the Unown. You see he worked here with many archaeologists to unlock the secrets of the Unown. Lyra: He did? Molly: Yep. So I decided when I become a trainer, I would visit the place my papa worked at. And maybe catch an Unown. Peter: That's cool Molly The five trainers and their Pokémon are walking and stopped to see a wall that has some Unown symbols on it. Hobie: Just look at all of this. To think that this civilization was so dependent on the Unown. Peter: Yeah. This place is as old as we are Totodile leaps off Hobie's shoulder and walks over to look at the symbols. Just then an A Unown comes out of the wall which startles Totodile. Totodile: Dile! Totodile runs and hides behind Hobie Hobie: Totodile, what's wrong? Totodile frantically points at the wall to where it saw the A Unown. The spot is now empty Hobie: Totodile saw something Molly: I think Totodile saw one of the Unown coming out of the wall. Peter: That could be a possibility. But we won't know if we saw it. Let's keep going. They continue to walk deeper into the ruins looking at the other Unown writings on other walls. Just then Peter notices something by another wall. Peter: What's this? The group stops to look at it. It appears to be several tiles all mixed up. Molly: I think it's some kind of puzzle. That's odd, my papa never told me about this when he was in here. Peter: Hmm. What if I were to solve it? Molly: Go ahead Peter and Spinarak goes over to the tiles and begins to arrange them in other positions. It took a few tries but Peter was able to assemble it into a picture of a Kabuto. Then all of sudden the floor under Peter's feet opens and he and Spinarak falls in. Peter: Whoa! The floor closes in. Harry: Peter! Lyra: What happened!? Hobie: I think when Peter solved this puzzle he fell into another room in the ruins. Molly: This is amazing! I've got to tell my papa about this when we get out. Shall we continue on? Lyra: But what about Peter and Spinarak? Molly: Don't worry, we'll see them if they made it out wherever room they are in. I'm sure they'll be fine. Hobie: I hope you're right Harry: What he said The four trainers continue to walk deeper into the Ruins of Alph. Meanwhile, Peter and Spinarak were in another room. Peter is rubbing his sore bottom while Spinarak shakes himself. Peter: Ow. That certainly was a bumpy landing. Spinarak: Spinarak Peter: Where are we? The two look at their surroundings. They see a lot of Unown writings on a wall in front of them. Peter then thinks about something Peter: Hmm. When I solve the puzzle, we fell into a trap door and ended up in another part of the ruins. This certainly is a discovery. Spinarak: Spin! Spinarak leaps back onto Peter's shoulder. Peter notices a doorway in the room. Peter: Good thing there is a way out. Let's go find the others Before they head out, Peter notices a Great Ball and picks it up. He puts it in his backpack. The pair then leaves the room. End Scene Peter's friends have just arrived in another room that has a wall full of Unown writing. Lyra: Is this? Molly: Yes, this must be the entire history of the Ruins of Alph. This is what my papa had discovered when he was working here. Harry: Wow Then some Unown comes out of the wall and floats around. The group were amazed by seeing all of the Unown Hobie: Check it out! Real life Unowns. That must be what Totodile saw earlier Totodile: Toto! Lyra: So that's what they really look like Molly: (whispers) There's so many Then all of a sudden a loud explosion shook the place. The Unown were alarmed by this and flew out of the room. Molly: What's going on? Hobie: I don't know. But whatever it is, we gotta go check it out. Harry: Follow those Unown. The four trainers race out of the room to follow the Unowns. In the other part of the Ruins, Peter and Spinarak also heard the explosion. Peter: Uh oh. When there's an explosion, it's always never good. (He takes his Spinarak-Man costume out) Looks like it's time for me to be Spinarak-Man. Spinarak: Spinarak Peter: Looks like we'll need to climb on the ceilings. I'll let my friends know I'm okay soon. Peter's friends followed the Unown out through the hallway when all of a sudden a small device was thrown to the ground and it let's out a forcefield that traps the Unown. The Unowns try to break out but it wouldn't budge. Molly: Oh no! Lyra: Who would do something like this?! Laughter echoes through the hallways. Then four figures walk in. One was a tall man with light blue hair. He is wearing a white uniform with an R on it. The other three was a man with blue hair, a woman with long magenta hair, and the third one is a Meowth. Harry and Hobie both glared as they know who it is. Harry and Hobie: Team Rocket! Lyra: Who are they? Harry: They're a criminal organization that steals Pokémon for their own selfish purposes. Molly: That's horrible! Lyra glares at the Team Rocket enemies Hobie: We encounter them before in the Cherrygrove City Pokémon Center, but we never saw them before Archer: That's right. I am Team Rocket Executive Archer and these three are my associates Jessie, James, and Meowth. James: And we wanna thank you twerps for leading us to this place. The bomb that we set really drew them out in the opening for us. Jessie: Now we can deliver all these Unowns to the boss. He'll give us a big promotion! Meowth: Just imagine what Team Rocket will do with an army of Unowns. The four trainers all widen their eyes when they hear Meowth talk. Hobie: A talking Meowth? That's different Molly: You let those Unown out right this instant! Meowth: We don't take orders from twerps like you! Harry: If you want to steal these Pokémon, then you'll have to go through us. Lyra: There's no way you thieves are getting away with this Marill: Marill! Archer: That can be arranged. (turns to the Team Rocket trio) You three, take care of those brats. I'm going to get the rest of the Unown. Team Rocket trio: Yes sir! Archer walks past the four trainers down the hallway. Up in the ceilings, Peter as Spinarak-Man was sticking there with his backpack on his back and Spinarak on his shoulder. He was able to be invisible due to him being in the shadows. Spinarak-Man: (thinking) Team Rocket? Not those guys again. I'm gonna need to follow their boss. I'm sure my friends will be able to handle those clowns down there. Spinarak-Man and Spinarak crawl along the ceiling to follow Archer. Harry and Hobie were staring down the Team Rocket trio preparing for a battle. Jessie: There is no way you twerps will beat us. Ekans, go! James: Koffing! The two crooks throw their Pokéball and Koffing and Ekans appear. Harry: We'll see about that. Cyndaquil, you're up! Hobie: Totodile, let's do this! Both starter Pokémon rush over to the field and glare at their opponents. As they were preparing to battle each other, Archer was through the hallway while Spinarak-Man and Spinarak followed him on the ceiling while hiding in the shadows to remain unnoticed. Archer then walks right into the room with the Unown history. He smirks. Archer: So this is where the history began. One explosion should draw all of them out. He takes out a bomb and is about to throw it, but before he can do so a string shot web hits it out of his hand. Spinarak-Man: No you don't Spinarak-Man and Spinarak jumps out of the shadows and land in front of Archer. Archer: Ah. So you're the Spinarak-Man that the grunts were talking about. Spinarak-Man: That's right. And this place is off limits. So why don't you go back with the others and stick to the tour here. Spinark: Spinarak Archer: Go ahead and make your jokes. But what me and my associates are doing is capturing these Unowns for our boss. Spinarak-Man: Hate to burst your bubble, but we won't let that happen Archer: If you wish to get in the way, then so be it. Houndour, get them! He throws his Pokéball and Houndour comes out. Houndour growls at the duo. Spinarak-Man: Get ready Spinarak. This is gonna be rough. Spinarak: Spin He leaps off Spinarak-Man's shoulder and faces it's opponent. While they were doing that, Harry and Hobie were battling against Jessie and James. Harry: Cyndaquil, use Ember on Koffing! Hobie: Totodile use Scratch on Ekans! Both starters launch their attacks at their enemies that hits them. Jessie: Ekans, get up! James: Koffing, don't let these twerps beat you! Hobie turns to the girls Hobie: Molly, Lyra. You go and free the Unowns. We'll keep them busy! Molly: (nods her head) Let's go, Lyra! Lyra: Right! The girls rushed over to the captured Unown. Meowth notices this and jumps in their way with his claws out. Meowth: Oh no you don't! Lyra: Out of our way! Marill, use Water Gun! Molly: Teddiursa, help out with Brick Break! Molly summons Teddiursa. The two use their attacks which knocks Meowth away. Meowth: No fair! Molly and Lyra then rushes over to the device. Molly: If we can destroy this device, then all the Unowns would be free. Jessie: Ekans, use Wrap on Totodile James: Koffing, use Smog at Cyndaquil! Ekans charges at Totodile and wraps it up in it's coils and begins to squeeze it. Koffing then charges at Cyndaquil began to use Smog on it. But the two trainers had other plans. Hobie: Oh yeah? Totodile use bite and follow it up with Water Gun! Harry: Cyndaquil, dodge the Smog and then use Tackle! Totodile bites Ekans which causes it to yell in pain as it's coils unwraps allowing Totodile to escape it then uses Water Gun on Ekans. Cyndaquil then dodges Smog and then uses Tackle on Koffing making it land next to Ekans. Harry then gets an idea. Harry: Cyndaquil, use Smokescreen and follow it up with Ember. Cyndaquil shoots Smokescreen onto the two Poison Type Pokémon then uses Ember on the Smokescreen which causes explodes which defeats both Ekans and Koffing. Jessie and James: No way! Harry: Everyone knows that gas is flammable. The girls were at the force field holding the Unown Lyra: Marill, use Rollout! Molly: Teddiursa, use Brick Break! Marill uses Rollout and Teddiursa uses Brick Break on the device. It cracks a little Lyra: Keep using the same attack, Marill! Molly: You as well, Teddiursa! The two Pokémon keep using their attacks until the device completely breaks freeing the Unowns in the process. The Unown then turn to the Team Rocket trio with anger in their eyes. They began to glow. Jessie, James, and Meowth: Uh oh! Harry: What are the Unown doing? Molly: I think they're about to use Hidden Power Hobie: Everyone, take cover! The trainers and their Pokémon runs behind a corner as the vengeful Unowns use Hidden Power on the Team Rocket trio sending them flying out of the ruins. Jessie, James, and Meowth: We're blasting off again! Meanwhile, Spinarak was battling against Houndour. Spinarak-Man: Spinarak, get behind Houndour and use Poison Sting! Spinarak crawls behind Houndour and uses Poison Sting at it's rear. Houndour howls in pain Archer: Houndour, use Ember! Houndour turns around and use Ember which sends Spinarak flying. Spinarak-Man: Spinarak! Spinarak-Man rushes over and leaps at his partner. He catches Spinarak and sticks to a wall. Spinarak-Man: Spinarak, are you okay? Spinarak recovers from the attack and nods it's head. The young hero leaps off the wall and face Archer Spinarak-Man: That's great. Now let's pay them back. Use String Shot and scurry under Houndour. Spinarak leaps off of Spinarak-Man's arms and shoots String Shot on one of Houndour's foot and then begins to run around Houndour underneath. As it does that, Spinarak pulls on the String Shot as Houndour's feet gets tied up and falls on it's side. Archer: What? Spinarak-Man: Good job, Spinarak. Now use String Shot again and throw Houndour against the wall! Spinarak shoots another String Shot and swings it's head as the line with Houndour hits the wall. Spinarak-Man: Follow it up with Absorb! Spinarak scurries up to Houdour and drained it's energy with Absorb. Houndour tries to get up but it collapse as it is exhausted. Archer: Houndour, get up! (Houndour doesn't respond. Archer sighs) Fine. Return! You may have thwarted my plan for capturing the Unown for our boss, but know that you have made yourself an enemy of Team Rocket. Spinarak-Man: Maybe so, but as long as I'm around I will protect both Pokémon and people from bad guys especially from the likes of Team Rocket. Spinarak: Spinarak! Archer: We will meet again. (throws out a Pokéball) Koffing use Smokescreen! Koffing comes out and uses Smokescreen which covers the room. Spinarak-Man and Spinarak were both coughing as they swat the smoke away. But when the smoke clear, Archer and Koffing are nowhere to be seen. Spinarak-Man: Coward! (sighs) Oh well, as long as the Unowns are safe. We'll get him next time. Right Spinarak? Spinarak: Spin Spinarak-Man: Come on, let's go find the others. (they walk out of the room) Now to locate my backpack. As Spinarak-Man and Spinarak were doing that, Harry, Hobie, Lyra, and Molly along with their Pokémon peek out from the corner. They see the hallway empty and a big hole in the ceiling. Lyra: Is it over? Hobie: Yep. The bad guys are gone Harry: But what happened to the Unowns? Molly: I think they went back into the walls. Hey look at that. She points at an M Unown who is lying there looking very tired. Hobie: That Unown looks tired. (to Molly) Hey Molly, do you remember when you said you want to catch an Unown? Molly: Oh yeah. I guess I did. All right then, Pokéball go! She takes out an empty Pokébal and throws it at the Unown. It hits the Symbol Pokémon and sucks it in. The Pokéball shakes until it locks. Molly picks up the Pokéball. Molly: I just caught an Unown! Teddiursa: Teddi! Harry: Nice one! Cyndaquil: Cynda! Lyra: Now all we need to do is find Peter Peter: Guys! The friends turn to see Peter and Spinarak running towards them. The friends smile as they see that Peter is okay. Hobie: Peter, you're okay! Peter: Sorry that I worried you guys. But I made it out in one piece Lyra: We're just glad you're safe Molly: So what happened in there, Peter? Peter: Well, after me and Spinarak solved the puzzle, we fell into another room that has a lot of Unown writing. It was a good thing it had a doorway there, otherwise I would've been trapped there. Molly: Wow Harry: That really is a discovery Peter nods his head End Scene Peter and his friends were now outside the Ruins of Alph. Molly is planning to head out. Harry: So, you're leaving? Molly: Yep, I decided to explore more of Johto and catch more Pokémon. I have decided that if I want to get stronger, then I should train and enter the Pokémon League. Peter: That's a good idea, Molly. Those experiences can help you grow as a trainer. Molly smiles at this Molly: I really want to thank you guys for bringing me along on this adventure. It was fun to see the place where my papa worked at Lyra: It's no problem. Molly: Well I guess I'll see you guys later! (She walks down the road, but then stops and looks at Peter) Peter? Peter: Yeah? Molly: When we see each other again, I want to have another battle with you. Peter: (smiles) Sure thing Molly smiles as she continues down the lane while waving goodbye. The four friends wave back as Molly left Lyra: Bye, Molly! Harry: Good luck! Hobie: Take care! Peter and Spinarak continues to look at the road where Molly left. Peter: Looks like I got myself a new rival, huh Spinarak? Spinarak: (happily) Spinarak And so after the adventure inside the Ruins of Alph, Peter has found a new rival in Molly. But our hero will have to be ready if Team Rocket causes trouble again. More adventures to come, as the journey continues. Characters * Peter Parker (Spinarak-Man) * Harry * Hobie Brown * Lyra * Molly Hale Villains *Team Rocket ** Archer ** Jessie ** James Pokémon * Spinarak (Peter's) * Geodude (Peter's) * Marill (Lyra's) * Cyndaquil (Harry's) * Totodile (Hobie's) * Teddiursa (Molly's) * Unown (Molly's, newly caught, "M") * Unown (several wild) * Ekans (Jessie's) * Koffing (James') * Meowth (Team Rocket's) * Houndour (Archer's) * Koffing (Archer's) Trivia * This episode has several references to Pokémon 3: The Movie. ** Molly Hale's introduction ** Molly laughing at Peter's "Rock and Roll" quote. This references to her teenage self laughing at Brock's "Rock and Roll" pun. ** Molly being told stories of the legendary Pokémon'' ''by Professor Hale like in the movie * Spinarak-Man is shown to be to able to be invisible when he is in the shadows. Category:Episodes Category:The Legend of Spinarak-Man